Worlds Apart (Eren Levi love triangle)
by amine-fan-girl-14
Summary: Ellie was a normal girl with a normal life for the most part until one day Eren Jaeger and Levi fell into her life. What will she do as both of them fall in love with her. What will she do if one day they are sucked back into their own world.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and unlocked my front door. Today had been an uneventful day. I woke up went to school then to work and home. I really needed something to happen or else I was going to go crazy. I threw my bag onto the couch and went to go get a glass of water. I was drinking my water when I heard a thump from upstairs. I set my glass down and opened a drawer, taking the gun I had hidden in it and slowly walked up stairs. I slowly opened my bedroom door which was where the noise was coming from. I quickly looked in the room then walked in. Nothing was missing or misplaced. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary… until I looked at my bed. There was a boy with short brown hair and looked a hell a lot like Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan. I looked at his poster I had in my room just to make sure it was him. Yes I have an Attack on Titan poster in my room I love anime don't judge. I stepped back and kicked him on the forehead then stood ready with my gun pointed at his head.

"Ow what the hell!" he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

He then looked up and saw me with a gun pointed at him. His eyes widened and he put his hand up as a sign of surrender.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed. You have two minutes and then I shoot you," I warned him and pulled the hammer on my gun to prove my point. He started to sweat as his eyes widened even more.

"I'm Eren Jaeger. I don't know how I got in your bed I was just fighting with Corporal Levi over a strategy. I think he knocked me out." He said rather rushed I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying. I put my gun down wondering how he was here he was just an anime.

"My name is Ellie by the way" I say as I start walking back and forth while running my hand through my hair thinking. Eren got up and looked out the window. He started panicking

"Where is the wall and how did I get here I've never seen this place before!" he yelled. I turned to him and remembered that he must think that there are titans here.

"There is no wall because there are no Titans in this world. In this world you are just an anime character." I say as I walk over to him I was about to start talking again when I heard a thump downstairs. I sighed and grabbed my gun and ran downstairs. I looked on the couch and there was a past out Levi.

"Oh great! Why me?! Why do they have to drop into my house!?" I yelled as I sat on to the ground still pointing the gun at Levi just to make sure he doesn't try anything. I grab a pillow that was next to me and threw it at his head. He jumped and sat up then looked at me with a bored but slightly started expression at seeing a gun being pointed at him.

"Don't tell me you are Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps right." I said sounding ticked off. He nodded and looked at my gun I sighed and set it down.

"Ok let me say a few things before you freak out like mister Eren over there. One there are no Titans here. Two you guys are just anime characters. Three Eren doesn't have to call you Corporal here because there are no Survey Corps. Do you understand? I hope you do because this world is very different from the one you are use to by the way my name is Ellie." I say as I sand up and walk around the room.

"Prove that we are just an anime." He responded after a while.

I sighed "wait here please and don't mess with anything." I say as I walk up to my room to get my laptop. I grabbed it and walked downstairs. Levi was sitting on the couch still but Eren was looking out the window at the town and hills in the background. I smiled slightly remembering that he always wanted to see the outside world.

"Come over here I'll show you an episode of when Eren was in training because I think that will be one that has the least bad memories," I say as I pull up YouTube. I search episode three "A Dim Light in the Darkness of Despair: Mankind's Comeback, Part 1" I pull it up and play it. After the episode ends I sit back and watch them think over the new information.

Eren nods and turns to me"I believe you, you would have no reason to lie to us about such matters and this video is very much proof enough," he said with a smile. I looked at Levi "I believe you also. My only question is how did we get here?" he asked me.

I sighed" I wish I knew." I said. I looked at what they were wearing and had to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Eren as Levi just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your clothes you can't where that here unless you are going to a cosplay con," I said while laughing. They looked down at their clothes than at mine.

"Here just take off your gear and you will look fine maybe your jacket also," I said as I pointed to the pieces of clothing. After they were changed I yawned and looked at the time. It was getting pretty late so I stood up to go make us dinner. They followed me into the kitchen and we talked while I got the things out for dinner.

"So Eren how old are you right now?" I asked as I started cutting up veggies.

"I am just 17, why are you asking?" Eren replied.

"Well because people here have to attend school till a certain age but that age is 16 so you are good. But I still go to school but I finish up in a few weeks for the year even though. Oh and I'm 16." I say with a smile as I start cooking the veggies. I finish cooking after a few minutes. I set the table and sat down with the guys.

After a little bit Levi spoke up "So where are your parents Ellie" he asked. I stopped eating and just looked at my food. I swallow hard then look up,

"Their gone, have been for years. They were killed when I was 12." I saw with a smile hiding my pain. "I'm sorry I didn't know," He says while looking down.

"It's ok I'm pretty much over it now. Anyway I only have one guest bedroom so you guys will have to share or something. There won't be a problem with that right your both guys." I say as I start eating again.

"Sure it will work," Eren says with a smile. I nod and take our dishes to the sink. After I wash them I lead them to their room, "I'll be right back with some clothes for you both," I say as I walk to my room. I open my closet and grab a suitcase that was hidden all the way in the back. I kept this full of my parents old things including some of their clothes, I grabbed some of my dad's old clothes and headed back to their room.

"Here you go sorry if there to big it's all I have for right now," I say as I hand them the clothes.

"Thanks Ellie," Eren said as Levi just nodded. I went back to my room and put on some pj's then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the door without knocking. As I opened the door I was a half naked Eren. I yelped and shut the door then ran back to my room. I got under my covers and pulled them over my head blushing like crazy. That was the first time she has walked in on someone changing. I fell asleep thinking about how toned Eren was.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie's P.O.V

I woke up and rubbed my head. What a weird dream I had it was so real. I got up and shuffled to the bathroom. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes. There stood Levi with nothing on except a towel around his waist.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

No way last night was just a dream! They are just anime characters. I slid down the door holding my head in my hands.

"Hey ellie are you alright? I heard you yell." I looked up at the person the voice was coming from. It was from the one and only Eren Jaeger.

"No no no. NO!" I mutter as I run my hand through my hair.

I sigh and stand up "I'm going to go make some food. Be warned Levi is in the bathroom." I say and walk to the kitchen. I got out some eggs and bacon. It was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about work or school. I finished cooking breakfast as they both came downstairs.

"So what are we going to do today Ellie?" asked Levi.

"Well we should go get you guys some new clothes at least one new outfit. I also have to get some groceries. Maybe you could meet some of my friends." I say as I start on the dishes.

"Who are your friends Ellie? Are they nice?" Asked Eren asked as Levi just stood there listening.

"Ya my friends are awesome. There is Alexis, Jacob, and Aaron but Jacob is in Japan right now studying abroad. We are planning to go visit him after we graduate. You guys are welcome to come with us. I know Eren wants to see the world. I would need to know if you do want to come with us like right now so I can work extra hours to save up the money." I say as I turn to them. I could see curiosity in Levi's eyes and Eren's eyes where sparkling with joy. They both nodded and I smiled I didn't care that I had to work extra hours so they could come I was happy that they would get to do something that they had always wanted to do.

After we ate we got ready and headed out. I live near the mall so it wasn't that far of a walk. When we got there we went to JCPenny and looked around. I picked out some outfits for them to try on. When they came out I couldn't stop laughing.

"You guys look awesome. But let's try something else." I say as they go back into the changing rooms. I looked around and found a fitted black shirt and some jeans for Levi and a grey quarter length sleeve top with some cargo pants for Eren.

I went back to the dressing rooms and gave them each an outfit. After they were done changing they showed me.

"How does this look Ellie?" Eren asked. I looked up at them and started to blush, they were so hot.

"Um well to be honest… you guys look hot." I say as I look away. "Let's go find some shoes for you guys and I can look for some clothes for me." I say as I stand up.

I looked over at Eren and saw that he was blushing while looking away. I chuckled and looked over at Levi. Even he had a light blush but was acting like it wasn't there. At that I couldn't hold back my laughter, which in turn caused them to blush more.

We had been shopping for a few hours when we stopped by a little café to grab lunch. We sat down after we had ordered and talked for a little bit. I turned around when I heard a squeal. I laughed and stood up.

"Ellie!" Yelled my best friend, Alexis, as she almost plowed me over in a huge hug.

"Ah! Are you trying to kill me Boo?" I asked as I laughed.

Eren and Levi just looked at us like we were crazy. "Who are they Ellie?" Asked Alexis pointing behind me. I gulped we had watched Attack on Titan together. I hoped that she wouldn't put the pieces together.

"They are me new roommates Eren and Levi. They just moved here." I said with a smile as I was dying inside.

"That's cool they have the same names as two main characters in Attack on Titan. They kinda look like them to." She said then narrowed her eyes and looked at them closely. She gasped and pointed her finger at them with her mouth wide open unable to speak.

I put my hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear "Don't say anything I'll explain everything just come over to my house." I then released her.

"Well I'll see you later then and I expect a full explanation." She said then got up and walked away.

I sighed and put my head on the table, how was I going to explain to her that two anime characters just fell into my house out of nowhere. This evening was going to be interesting.


End file.
